1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of medicinal chemistry. In particular, the invention relates to novel aryl substituted pyridines and the discovery that these compounds act as blockers of sodium (Na+) channels.
2. Related Art
Several classes of therapeutically useful drugs, including local anesthetics such as lidocaine and bupivacaine, antiarrhythmics such as propafenone and amioclarone, and anticonvulsants such as lamotrigine, phenytoin and carbamazepine, have been shown to share a common mechanism of action by blocking or modulating Na+ channel activity (Catterall, W. A., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 8:57-65 (1987)). Each of these agents is believed to act by interfering with the rapid influx of Na+ ions.
Recently, other Na+ channel blockers such as BW619C89 and lifarizine have been shown to be neuroprotective in animal models of global and focal ischemia and are presently in clinical trials (Graham et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 269:854-859 (1994); Brown et al., British J. Pharmacol. 115:1425-1432 (1995)).
The neuroprotective activity of Na+ channel blockers is due to their effectiveness in decreasing extracellular glutamate concentration during ischemia by inhibiting the release of this excitotoxic amino acid neurotransmitter. Studies have shown that unlike glutamate receptor antagonists, Na+ channel blockers prevent hypoxic damage to mammalian white matter (Stys et al., J. Neurosci. 12:430-439 (1992)). Thus, they may offer advantages for treating certain types of strokes or neuronal trauma where damage to white matter tracts is prominent.
Another example of clinical use of a Na+ channel blocker is riluzole. This drug has been shown to prolong survival in a subset of patients with ALS (Bensimm et al., New Engl. J. Med. 330:585-591 (1994)) and has subsequently been approved by the FDA for the treatment of ALS. In addition to the above-mentioned clinical uses, carbamazepine, lidocaine and phenytoin are occasionally used to treat neuropathic pain, such as from trigeminal neurologia, diabetic neuropathy and other forms of nerve damage (Taylor and Meldrum, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 16:309-316 (1995)), and carbamazepine and lamotrigine have been used for the treatment of manic depression (Denicott et al., J. Clin. Psychiatry 55: 70-76 (1994)). Furthermore, based on a number of similiarities between chronic pain and tinnitus, (Moller, A. R. Am. J. Otol. 18: 577-585 (1997); Tonndorf, J. Hear. Res. 28: 271-275 (1987)) it has been proposed that tinnitus should be viewed as a form of chronic pain sensation (Simpson, J. J. and Davies, E. W. Tip. 20: 12-18 (1999)). Indeed, lignocaine and carbamazepine have been shown to be efficacious in treating tinnitus (Majumdar, B. et al. Clin. Otolaryngol. 8: 175-180 (1983); Donaldson, I. Laryngol. Otol. 95: 947-951 (1981)).
It has been established that there are at least five to six sites on the voltage-sensitive Na+ channels which bind neurotoxins specifically (Catterall, W. A., Science 242:50-61 (1988)). Studies have further revealed that therapeutic antiarrhythmics, anticonvulsants and local anesthetics whose actions are mediated by Na+ channels, exert their action by interacting with the intracellular side of the Na+ channel and allosterically inhibiting interaction with neurotoxin receptor site 2 (Catterall, W. A., Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 10:15-43 (1980)).
Satayanarayana (Synthesis 10:889-890 (1991)) discloses a compound of formula: 
EP 200024 discloses compounds of formula: 
where X is H or OMe. These compounds are disclosed to be useful as potential cardiotonics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,208 discloses a herbicidal compound of the following formula: 
Fuentes et al. (An. Quim., Ser. C. 76:68-69 (1980)) disclose the following compound: 
Liao et al. (J. Heterocycl. Chem. 13:1283-1288 (1976) disclose the formula: 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,404 and 3,886,167 disclose the following compound as an antimalarial: 
The present invention is related to the discovery that aryl substituted pyridines represented by Formula I act as blockers of sodium (Na+) channels.
The invention is also related with treating a disorder responsive to the blockade of sodium channels in a mammal suffering from excess activity of said channels by administering an effective amount of a compound of Formula I as described herein.
The present invention is also directed to the use of a compound of Formula I for the treatment of neuronal damage following global and focal ischemia, and for the treatment or prevention of neurodegenerative conditions such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), for the treatment of tinnitus, as antimanic depressants, as local anesthetics, as antiarrhythmics, as anticonvulsants and for the treatment or prevention of diabetic neuropathy and for the treatment of pain including both acute and chronic pain and migraine headache.
A number of compounds useful in the present invention have not been heretofor reported. Thus, one aspect of the present invention is directed to the novel aryl substituted pyridines of Formula I.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to the novel compounds of Formula I as blockers of sodium channels.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for treating, preventing or ameliorating neuronal loss following global and focal ischemia; treating, preventing or ameliorating pain including acute and chronic pain, and neuropathic pain; treating, preventing or ameliorating convulsion and neurodegenerative conditions; treating, preventing or ameliorating manic depression; using as local anesthesics and anti-arrhythmics, and treating tinnitus by administering a compound of Formula I to a mammal in need of such treatment or use.
Also, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition useful for treating disorders responsive to the blockade of sodium ion channels, containing an effective amount of a compound of Formula I in a mixture with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents.
Further, the present invention is directed to to 3H and 14C radiolabeled compounds of Formula I and their use as radioligands for their binding site on the sodium channel.
Additional embodiments and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The embodiments and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.